All on a Friday
by MissPatriciaPotter
Summary: (One-shot, YY, BR, and MM) Ryou tells Malik something interesting during a scale test in band, the name of his flute.


Summary- (One-shot, Y/Y, B/R, and M/M) Ryou tells Malik something interesting during a scale test in band, the name of his flute.

All on a Friday

By: MissPatriciaPotter

(Malik to Marik for mind link)

((Marik to Malik for mind link))

Disclaimer- I don't own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh.

xxxx- Indicats scene change

It was a normal Friday morning at Domino High school. First period was when the band class had rehearsals; it was a conjoined class of students ranging from grade ten to grade twelve. The grade nines weren't included as they had their own band, which rehearsed in the afternoon.

Ryou, Yugi, and Malik were all in band. Yugi played clarinet, while Ryou and Malik played the flute.

Today was the fateful day that the band was to have scale tests. The usually scale the band plated was a B flat scale, usually done as a warm up. But these scales were different, way different; these had sharps, flats, and naturals. Each person had to play two scales each, which the teacher choose. This was mostly based on the person's skill, but often the teacher would give a hard scale to a person where it was evident that the individual had not practiced.

Ryou, being the section leader for first flutes had practiced his heart out. The only bad thing was that Ryou got nervous in front of crowds, this had proved to be his downfall, as last concert, he had frozen when his solo had come up. He had gone on with a prod from Malik, to produce a beautiful song.

Malik on the other hand was a great flute player, but the only problem was that he often did not practice. Getting him a bad mark in the process.

The teacher walked into the room letting the doors shut with a bang as he walked over to the group. This particular teacher was always prompt and insisted that his students be the same way. Whenever someone was late, unless they had a reasonable reason, they were always afraid to walk into the classroom. It was worse when the teacher had had been having a bad day.

He picked up the baton and pointed to Ryou. "G flat concert scale."

Thus began the scale tests.

xxxx

"This is so boring." Malik whispered to Ryou, Malik had just finished his scale test, ten minutes ago. Talking was allowed amongst them as long as it was done quietly.

"There is only ." Ryou glanced around the room, "twenty people left. Wow I never though we had such a large band!"

"Hey Malik," Ryou suddenly said, "can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"It's kind of a secret, you must promise to keep it to yourself."

"I will."

"Do you believe in naming inanimate objects?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah I named all my teddy bears when I was little."

Ryou tried to stifle a laugh; Malik didn't seem like the type of person to actually name his teddy bears, that was something Yugi and him did, not Malik. "Okay then I named my flute."

Malik knew that a couple weeks ago during a brief sectional with the trumpet section there had been a discussion in the flute section on who had named their flutes.

Ryou nervously looking around the room, his chocolate brown eyes looking for anybody that might be listening on their conversation. Everyone else was preoccupied weather it was trying to remember their fingerings at the last minute or if a friend had already gone for their test they were trying to reassure everyone around them that hadn't yet gone for their test that it would be alright. Would it be okay if you played an E flat rather then an E natural, when the scale called for a natural? Wrong! That would throw off the whole scale, receiving a poor grade for their effort would be too in place.

"Bakura." Ryou finally whispered.

"Bakura!" Malik wasn't surprised; he had seen the looks that Ryou had been giving Bakura when all four of tem had a sleepover a couple of weeks ago.

"Yeah don't laugh I have a slight crush on him."

xxxx

A slight crush turned out to be a major crush. Now that Malik knew, Ryou would talk to him about Bakura. It was beginning to drive Malik crazy!

Ryou was in the bathroom, washing his hands before class, when Malik walked in, paint all over his hands. Ryou gave him an odd look, which clearly read 'now what did you do?'

"Art project," Malik said answering Ryou's expression and turning on the tap to semi-warm.

"So did you have fun practicing on 'Bakura' today."

"Of course."

"And you blow him a lot then too?"

"Yeah, but I don't see how this is relevant." Ryou blushed after he made that comment; he finally connected the dots and saw what was being implied.

"'Bakura' will always have a special place in my heart to be blown." Just as Ryou made that comment Yugi came into the bathroom, followed by Yami. It was quite well known throughout the whole school that those two were going. But how couldn't you tell? Why would they hold hands and give each other kisses before going off to their separate classes? Yami was the only Yami that went to school, he claimed he had to protect his abiou.

"Who gets blown?" Yugi asked innocently, taking his hand away from Yami's and tried jumping up to the counter to sit. As per being short Yugi could not reach, Yami seeing Yugi's despair lifted him up and placed him on top of the counter.

Yami gave Malik and Ryou a very dangerous look; the look that read 'I'd rather you keep him innocent..For now.'

"You're too innocent to know." Was Malik's response.

Yugi jumped down from the counter, making Yami scurry around, as Yami was afraid that Yugi would fall and break something. "Let's go find Jou, I have something to tell him." With that said Yugi happily skipped off.

After the Yami and Hikari pair was gone Malik said, "that was a close one. Good thing Yugi knows nothing about stuff like that."

xxxx

"Malik something's on your mind, I can tell, you are usually really talkative." Marik said getting into bed beside Malik.

"It's just that I know somebody likes somebody, but I don't know of that somebody likes that person."

Marik nudged Malik, "maybe if you tell me the person; it would make it better."

"As long as you don't tell, I guess, it's Ryou."

Marik cared about Ryou as much as his own Hikari. Ryou was like a little brother to him, something that he felt he had a need to protect. Bakura had told Marik that he had feelings for Ryou, but didn't know how to express them.

"What about Ryou?" Marik asked sitting up.

"He has a crush on Bakura; he even named his flute Bakura."

"Ummmm?" Marik looked at Malik, "that's different." He finally said.

"I know."

"I think I may have a plan."

xxxx

"Ryou-Chan could you come over to my house after school, I need to do some practicing for the flute part in Overture for Winds (1)?" Malik asked sweetly, leaning against the locker to the right of Ryou's.

"Sure."

The buzzer rang; they were both late for class.

"See you after school!" Malik yelled as he ran down to get into the art room before the teacher realized he wasn't there.

Marik greeted the pair as they walked into the foyer. They had a quick snack of apple slices and peach punch. Up in Malik's room was where they practiced. At about five, Marik, who had ordered some pizza, herded them down to the kitchen. The pizza was from a place the Ishaters ordered often from; it was Malik and Marik's favorite place as in their opinion they made the best vegetarian pizza in all of Domino. Marik had ordered a personal pan pepperoni pizza for Ryou.

After the delicious supper, they threw the dishes into the dishwasher, and went into the living room to relax. Marik laid down on the couch and flipped through the channels. Malik busied himself with a cabinet with bottles in it. Malik poured a red looking liquid into three wineglasses, set them on a silver tray and carried them over.

"Here have a drink;" Malik handed it over to Ryou.

"Thanks," Ryou said accepting the drink, and taking a very small taste. "By the way what is this?"

"Sake." Malik said, taking a sip from his glass.

"Are you sure this is okay, I mean we are underage."

"As long as you stay here, you'll be fine. Just trust me."

"Okay," Ryou said uncertainly.

(Marik could you please Bakura? It's number four on the speed dial)

((Sure, but I would put down that drink, if I were you, you are acting like you have had enough.))

(But Yami?)

((There are no buts about it. Now!) Malik hesitantly put down his wineglass. ((Now I'll go call.))

xxxx

Bakura arrived promptly at quarter to nine; he was ushered into the living room by Marik. Malik was in the kitchen trying to control Ryou, who was falling all over the place.

"So how are you Bakura?" Marik asked leading Bakura over to an armchair and passing him a drink, which Bakura declined.

"I would like to know where Ryou is," Bakura paused then added. "I felt something strange through the mind link, something different."

Marik was intrigued, "How different?"

"I almost feel like he is in danger or that there is something he isn't telling me." Bakura sighed.

((There is a lot that Ryou isn't telling Bakura)) Marik sent through the mind link to Malik.

(I know, by the way never let me get Ryou drunk again, he is acting so out of character.)

((Most people do, lover, you do when you are drunk))

(At least I can hold my liquor better then Ryou)

((Also remember this is his first time drinking))

xxxx

"Malik?" Ryou cried out happily, "has that wall always been white?" This had been going on for about twenty minutes now and frankly Malik was getting tired of it.

"Yes."

"Okay then," Ryou then walked off to find something else to become fascinated with.

(Can I bring Ryou in now?)

((Yes please do so; Bakura looks like he is ready to kill me))

It was a great effort to get Ryou into the living room but finally he was there.

When Ryou saw Bakura he said, "I know you don't I? You're very pretty."

Bakura glared at the two Egyptian teens, "What did you do to him!"

Nobody spoke.

"I'll ask you guys this question again, what did you guys do to my Hikari!"

Malik was the one who decided to be brave and spoke up. "Well you see...we had some drinks, I never thought he would get this way, honestly!"

Bakura picked up Ryou and sat him down on the couch.

"Get some rest; we'll be going home in a little bit." Ryou obediently laid down his head.

xxxx

Bakura shut the car door as he careful moved around. Ryou was in his arms; he had fallen asleep at Malik and Malik's. Bakura took out his key that Ryou had gotten made for him, and opened the door. Not wanting to carry Ryou upstairs, fearing that he might drop him, Bakura placed him on the couch.

Ryou looked tired and very kissable.

Bakura leaned over the couch, and pressed his lips onto Ryou's. Ryou shifted slightly on the couch and opened his eyes.

"Bakura?" Bakura began to walk away, thinking that Ryou was mad at him. "Bakura?" Ryou called out desperately. "Don't go I love you." Bakura stopped dead in his tracks; did Ryou really say what he thought he did?

"I love you too, well you be my tenshi?"

"Of course, can I have one more kiss?"

"Of course koi."

From the window, Malik stood smiling with a camera in his hand, he took one picture of the two boys in a passionate kiss and another one of the two sleeping together. Bakura had his arms wrapped around Ryou, and they both looked like they belonged with each other. "It's just another Kodiak moment," Marik muttered. "And I'm sure they will be many others for them."

1- Overture for winds, I don't own this song. So don't sue! My band at school is playing this for a band festival. There are a couple parts that are quite hard so I could just see Malik asking Ryou for help.

Authors Notes- Ummm this very very odd one shot was inspired by my band class and they will never know it. Anyways I might be updating Shattered Mirrors soon, I mean how can a person have writer's block for about four months?


End file.
